


Snapshots

by Clarybell90



Series: Of Lions and Coeurls [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tell me if I should tag anything, additional tags to be added later, especially if it's triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarybell90/pseuds/Clarybell90
Summary: Collection of one shots all set in the Of Lions and Coeurls series. They will all be out of order. Most will be focused on the unlikely family formed in Two Soldiers and a Baby. Enjoy!
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Nyx Ulric
Series: Of Lions and Coeurls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879411
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	1. New Friends

Cor is still adamant that Regis is _never_ allowed to be alone with his child, lest he corrupt Prompto. In fact, he'd succeeded in keeping a distance between his brothers and his newly budded family for quite a long time. Then Noctis learned how to talk, and most importantly, _beg_.

And of course he taught Prompto how to as well.

Marshal of the Crownsguard, Sword of the King, The Immortal, all those titles meant nothing when facing off against two sets of big, sad, blue eyes. Just like that, things like sleepovers and play-dates became near weekly things, much to Regis' delight. Not that Cor could begrudge the children. They were best friends, practically attached at the hip, and honestly, it was good to see both of them playing with another child their age.

It also helped that most of those sleepovers happened at the Citadel, leaving Cor home with Nyx. Alone. All night.

No. If Cor was honest with himself, he actually enjoys Prompto's visits with Noctis. It's not like Regis can corrupt him anyways, not when Noctis is also there, impressionable and easily swayed by the very stories Cor doesn't want Regis filling Prompto's head with.

That doesn't stop him from meddling with other things, however.

Cor steps into Noctis' room, only to find a mess of toys, and a rather impressive blanket fort taking up half of the room. A frazzled looking nanny sits in the corner, seemingly resigned to her fate at this point. Sighing, Cor crosses the room and crouches down at what he can only assume is the entrance to the fort, intent on coaxing his son from within.

Only to find not one, not two, but three children inside.

Blinking, he watches as a slightly older boy with glasses scrambles to his feet, head brushing the top of the blankets. His face is red in embarrassment, visible due to a desk lamp that is currently aimed at the ceiling. Seems he was making shadow puppets for the other two.

"Marshal! I wasn't aware you entered. I apologize," The kid says, words far to formal for what can't be more than a seven year old. Cor fights the urge to frown, knowing it'll only make the kid feel worse.

"Apologize for what? Keeping my son entertained? It's a miracle that you even got him to hold still. Good job."

The kid's face somehow gets even redder, "Your son, sir?"

Prompto takes that moment to free himself from the pile of stuffed animals he had buried himself beneath, skittering over to Cor on his hands and knees like an overly excited puppy. Cor scoops him up as soon as he's close, being sure to tickle Prompto's sides as he tucks the boy onto his knee, earning a little giggle.

"Dad! I made a friend!"

"I see that, Prompto. Can you introduce us?"

"Yeah! This is Iggy!"

"Ignis," The boy corrects, shyly offering a hand to Cor, "Ignis Scientia."

Cor takes it, mindful of the boy's nerves, and gently shakes his hand, "Cor Leonis. Nice to meet you, young man."

"Dad," Prompto says, tilting back in Cor's lap so that he can see his parent's face, "Iggy has never watched the Chocobo Show."

"Is that so?"

Prompto nods, face in an impression of a very serious Cor, "We need to take him to our house and show him."

"Well. I think we should probably do it another day, because it's late. And you need to be sure Ignis wants to come over."

He turns to Ignis, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Ignis pauses for a bit, seemingly considering, before giving a small nod.

"It would be nice to spend more time with Prompto."

Prompto gives Ignis the biggest smile he can muster in response. Ignis gives him one back, if a bit more subdued. If Cor was a lesser man, the sight alone would have put him into cardiac arrest, far too cute to handle.


	2. Reactions

Sometimes Regis knows that his friends need their space, no matter how much he wants to butt into their business. Thus, when Cor asked for the weekend off, he pointedly didn't ask. Sometimes Cor just needs to let out some steam, and he knows that.

Now this interest was peaked when Nyx asked for the same weekend off. And even more when he said that Prompto would be coming with him. He, rather discreetly, checked to see if there was any holidays, or festivals, or some other such thing going on, only to come up with nothing. The whole thing just reeked of some sort of family vacation, and the thought alone just delighted Regis.

Ever since Nyx had offered to help take care of Prompto, Regis has been.... Checking up on the three of them. Making sure they know what they're doing, that they have breaks from Prompto, that they have _plenty_ of chances for alone time.

Clarus says he's meddling, but Regis knows Cor. He won't make a proper move without a little outside, perfectly impartial, intervention. At least, that's what he tells himself.

Then Cor walks into his office, two days after his impromptu vacation, with fading, but still very much there, marks drawn all over his face and neck.

"Cor," Regis frowns, "What are those?"

Instead of answering, Cor crosses over to the armchair Regis keeps opposite of his desk, and plops into it. He sprawls in that distinctly cat-like way of his, tilting his head back as to not look at Regis.

"Cor."

"They'e stains from a certain type of face paint," He answers, still gazing up at the ceiling.

"And why did you put it on?"

"Because I had to if I wanted to join Ulric's family."

Regis stops, eyes widening in shock, before sputtering, " _Join his family?_ "

"Yeah," Cor tilts his head back down, pinning Regis with a painfully flat look, "We got married, the Galahdian way."

"Married," Regis wheezes, looking very much like someone just slapped him in the face then took his wallet, "And you didn't even _invite_ me?"

Cor shrugs, "It took a dangerous ritual, far from civilization. Wasn't much to watch."

Clarus, who as sat there and watched all of this in silence so far, raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of dangerous ritual?" He asks.

Cor gives him a lazy little grin, of which used to appear quite often when he was still a teenager, and painfully reckless. Well. Even more so than he is now.

"The kind where you face off against a judgmental god and prepare yourself for possible death."

Clarus scowls at Cor, and Cor just grins wider in preparation for the lecture he's about to receive.

And receive he does. For a solid twenty minutes, Clarus lays into Cor for doing something so stupid as to face off against an Astral without ever telling either of them about it. Regis takes this time to compose himself, before his mind catches onto some specific phrase.

_The Galahdian way._

Ever so slowly, an expression of innocent pleasure makes it's way onto Regis' face. The same kind of look that everyone who even margnaly knows him dread, because it only spells doom for whoever gave him an idea.

Cor might have run of and gotten married without ever telling them, but that's fine. Because Cor is a Lucian, not a Galahdian. Besides, they need a more formal wedding for both the general public, and the law to accept their union. A Lucian wedding.

And Regis will make sure _he_ is the one in charge of it.


	3. Silence

The acrid smell of smoke burns his nostrils, each breath becoming harder and harder. Everywhere there are screams. Metalic clanks and gunfire ring through the air, deafening.

Nyx slashes through the hand of one MT, kukri sending vibrations all the way down his arm. Half of the village is gone, already set alight, and the damned Nifs aren't even slowing in their deployment. Nyx curses as another dropship descends from the air, back already opening to release a whole new wave of destruction.

Young he may be, new to being a soldier, tattoos still fresh, Nyx still knows a losing battle when he sees one. Already the other soldiers are pulling back, heading away from the village and towards the docks. Nyx has no idea how everything went to shit so fast. One second everything was quiet, not a cloud in the night sky, odd for Galahd, next there were metal monsters and flames.

Coughing, Nyx covers his face with an arm, scanning the area for any sign of backup. He finds Libertus heading towards him, own kukris in hand. Relief swells through him until-

"Nyx!"

He knows that voice, hears it every day, when he wakes up in the morning, and when he goes to bed at each night. Spinning around, he finds Selena running through the village, feet bare despite the embers covering the ground. Her nightgown is on, soot streaked. She had been getting ready for bed before the attack, caught off guard just like everyone else.

Nyx goes to meet her, fulling intending on scooping his sister into his arms and rushing her to safety.

An MT gets to her first. Nyx can't do anything but watch in horror as it turns, gun lifting up and getting within it's sights in mere moments. A shot goes off, and Seleana goes down, screaming as she clutches at her stomach. Nyx can see the blood spatter onto her face and coat her hands, staining her nightclothes.

In the next moment, arms are around his shoulders as they haul him back, away, even as more MTs step between him and his sister. If he pays attention to it, he can hear Libertus talking to him, shouting that they have to go, that there's no way to get to her now.

Nyx doesn't pay attention though. Instead, all he can hear through the ringing in his ears is Selena.

"Nyx! Nyx, please, help me! _Nyx_!"

A couple more gunshots ring through the night, impossibly loud despite the distance slowly growing between Nyx and the origin, Libertus still pulling him away.

Her screams go silent after that, and then Nyx can't hear anything, feel anything. He doesn't even know ow he got on the boat, huddles with dozens of others as they leave the port behind. Nyx watches the island fade into the distance, the fire and smoke still visible for miles. Lib is rubbing his back, muttering softly about something. Nyx doesn't register it.

All he can hear is the repeating sounds in his heads. The screams, the gunshots, and then the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you there would be angst, right?


End file.
